Contre Temps
by RainyRain123
Summary: Akhir musim panas saat Morgiana mengerti dan Alibaba menanti. Mereka telah berusaha melawan waktu. [AliMor, au, 4/4] [request dari Cooliceprincess]
1. the boy who has been secretly watching

_Disclaimer: Magi belong to Shinobu Ohtaka. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: alimor, au, multichapter. Request dari_ **Cooliceprincess** _(maafkan terlalu lama menunggu! X"C ). Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **Contre Temps**

 _an Alimor fanfiction_

[Mereka sedang berusaha melawan waktu]

* * *

 **1**

 **.**

Rasanya, Alibaba pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Gadis itu memakai seragam musim panas seperti dirinya. Duduk di bangku kereta pagi yang sepi, dengan sebuah buku di pangkuan. Novel? Atau buku pelajaran? Yang mana pun itu, Alibaba tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Jadi difokuskan pandangannya pada rambut magenta sang gadis yang dikuncir samping, yang bergoyang pelan tiap kali kereta bergerak konstan.

Di mana Alibaba pernah melihatnya?

* * *

Pagi ini, gadis itu ada lagi.

Matanya lekat pada halaman-halaman yang dia buka dengan interval yang lama. Dia punya dunianya sendiri, Alibaba yakin. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menariknya keluar dari kesunyian pagi kereta saat berangkat ke sekolah.

Alibaba menemukan dirinya terpaku di tempat gadis itu menyendiri.

* * *

Stasiun tempat dia turun membuncah dalam hingar-bingar manusia. Dan sebelum menjejakkan kaki di peron, Alibaba menyempatkan melirik ke bangku tempat gadis itu masih duduk membaca.

Sekolah di mana dia?

* * *

"Hai, mm, boleh berdiri di sini?"

Tolol. Sungguh. Dia bukan bocah ingusan yang baru mengenal gadis. Tapi begitu memberanikan diri mendekat setelah mengamatinya hampir seminggu penuh, Alibaba mengutuk diri karena seluruh persiapannya buyar. Hanya karena mata gadis ini memerangkap dirinya dengan begitu cepatnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk saja, lalu kembali menekuni bukunya. Alibaba melihat dalam keremangan pagi yang ruam-ruamnya menyebar melalui jendela segi empat kereta ini. Novel, ternyata. Ada gambarnya. Sejenis buku anak-anakkah?

Dan percakapan pertamanya dengan gadis itu berakhir di sana.

* * *

Bola kaki yang dipantulkannya di tanah menggemakan suara di lapangan yang nyaris kosong, senja itu. Hanya dia dan seorang pria berambut kelabu yang terlalu seru meneguk minuman isotonik.

" _Senpai_ tahu Roald Dahl?"

Gelengan malas menjawabnya, dan Sharrkan- _senpai_ menghela napas setelahnya. "Kau ingin aku bertanya pada Yamu? Jangan sekarang, ya. Dia ngambek padaku kemarin."

Alibaba tertawa saja. Tawa ringan, tanpa arti. Berharap seandainya dia bisa mengajak gadis itu mengobrol lagi besok pagi.

* * *

"Wah, kau juga suka novel Roald Dahl?"

Alibaba menghilangkan gugup dengan berdeham sekali. Gadis cantik yang duduk di hadapannya ini mengangkat wajah dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Mencari kebohongankah? Karena, Alibaba yakin, dia sudah melatih pertanyaan tadi ratusan kali. Di depan kaca. Supaya kepura-puraannya soal mengetahui-buku-yang-kau-baca berjalan normal.

"Hm."

Eh. Hanya 'Hm'? bukannya setelah itu biasanya akan ada kalimat, 'Kau juga? Buku yang mana yang kau sukai?' Alibaba berpikir keras untuk menciptakan kalimat lain supaya mereka bisa terus mengobrol, sampai stasiunnya hampir terlewat.

Yang tidak Alibaba sadari adalah pandangan lekat gadis itu ke punggungnya saat dia berlari menembus keramaian.

* * *

Enam hari dalam seminggu, satu jam dalam sehari, Alibaba lewati untuk mengamati gadis berambut merah yang duduk menyendiri di kereta pagi.

Siapa namanya? Di mana Alibaba pernah melihatnya? Seperti apa suaranya? Kenapa—seandainya dia tahu ke mana pertanyaan ini diajukan—kenapa gadis ini terlalu mudah mendapatkan perhatiannya?

* * *

"Kali ini kau baca buku berbeda, ya?"

Alibaba melihat jam. 6.35. Saatnya kereta berhenti di stasiunnya. Tidak berharap lebih pertanyaannya dijawab. Boleh mendekat hingga berdiri di depan gadis ini saja sudah dia syukuri—

"Ya. Ini karangan Enid Blyton."

Kereta berhenti, begitu juga jantung Alibaba. Gadis ini menjawabnya! Gadis ini menjawabnya, Tuhan! Dan suaranya juga lembut sekali! Siapa itu Enid Blyton, dia tidak peduli! Alibaba hanya bisa terbengong di tempat sampai seseorang mendekat—merangkul pundaknya dan menyeretnya dari sana, turun dari kereta. Alibaba meronta.

"Sharrkan- _senpai_! Apa-apaan!"

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan, bodoh? Mau telat?"

Alibaba mengerut, cemberut. "Kau harusnya lihat dulu! Tadi aku sedang mengobrol dengan gadis cantik! Jangan seenaknya datang dan mengganggu, dong."

Sharrkan tertawa di antara bising pengumuman di stasiun. Ada sedikit nada ragu dalam gelaknya. "Mau membohongiku, ya? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatmu tadi, sinting! Atau kau memang benar-benar tidak waras karena terlalu lama sendiri, ha?"

Ha?

Alibaba berhenti berjalan.

Stasiun masih ribut, Sharrkan- _senpai_ masih berusaha mengatasi deru manusia untuk berkata mereka akan terlambat masuk sekolah. Bumi masih berputar, namun tidak dengan dunia Alibaba.

Dia menoleh ke belakang. Kereta yang dinaiki gadis cantik tadi sudah melaju menantang waktu.

* * *

.

tbc


	2. the girl who has been secretly waiting

**2**

 **.**

Pernah suatu masa, saat Morgiana mengamati kereta yang berlari mendekat ke stasiun tempatnya berdiri, angin berembus tiba-tiba dan menerbangkan sisa-sisa kelopak sakura yang berguguran, musim semi lalu.

* * *

Morgiana pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Di kereta, pemuda pirang itu tertawa pada teman di sebelahnya. Di kereta, pemuda pirang itu berdiri sambil satu tangannya memegang sebuah buku catatan kecil. Di kereta, saat temannya tidak sedang pergi bersama, pemuda pirang itu sendiri, dan mata yang tidak dapat Morgiana lihat warnanya sedang memandang ke bangunan yang berlari di luar.

Itu semua, sebelum dia menghampiri Morgiana.

* * *

"Selamat pagi."

Morgiana mendongak. Lagi-lagi si pemuda pirang. Kenapa dia begitu sering mengganggu Morgiana belakangan ini? "Selamat pagi."

"Karangan siapa hari ini?"

Morgiana menelisik raut aneh pemuda itu. "Masih seri Enid Blyton."

Dia tertawa riang di depan Morgiana. "Boleh tahu bagaimana ceritanya? Aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk membaca fiksi, tapi sepertinya menarik."

Morgiana mengangguk. Merasa letih, entah mengapa.

"Jadi … sampai nanti?"

* * *

Pemuda itu di sana, di ujung gerbong yang sama. Sepi. Morgiana melirik, dan pemuda itu sekejap menatapnya. Dua detik.

Lalu, dia bergegas pindah ke gerbong belakang.

* * *

Morgiana kehilangan minat membaca pagi ini, pagi besok, dan pagi besoknya lagi.

* * *

Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya.

"A-aku yakin Sharrkan- _senpai_ bohong. Gadis semanis kau nyata. Tidak mungkin aku berilusi."

Morgiana menunduk. Hanya menunduk.

"Jadi, hm, aku Alibaba. Besok aku akan naik kereta ini lagi. Um … sampai nanti?"

Pemuda itu turun tanpa meminta jawaban. Dan Morgiana menunduk, hanya menunduk seharian.

* * *

Kadang gadis itu tidak paham. Pada jalinan kusut kabel-kabel listrik yang mengabur saat kereta berlari. Atau pada tetesan air di embun yang membuat kaca jendela berkabut. Atau pada pemuda yang bisa membuat waktunya di kereta melambat.

"Morgiana," jawabnya.

Morgiana melirik. Menunggu. Menunggu. Pemuda di depannya tersenyum lebar seperti kurva komet. Terang, cemerlang.

"Mor! Nama yang cantik!"

Morgiana tidak pernah menyukai namanya seperti sekarang.

* * *

"Jadi, bagian mana yang kau suka?"

"Saat BFG berkata bisa mendengar suara nyanyian bintang."

Mata Alibaba yang hangat melebar senang. "Wah! Apa kau suka bintang? Aku hanya tahu gugus orion."

Morgiana mengangguk. Hatinya terasa ringan.

"Mau jadi astronom, kalau begitu?" Alibaba, yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya, menerawang ke langit-langit kereta. "Ah, tapi tidak bagus. Kau harus terus-menerus mengamati dengan teleskop di malam hari. Itu, 'kan, dingin."

"Tidak juga. Astronom sekarang lebih banyak berkutat dengan komputer dan aplikasi digital. Mereka bisa melihat bintang di siang hari."

"Wah, keren!"

Alibaba tersenyum. Dan Morgiana berharap bisa melihat senyum itu selamanya.

* * *

"Lihat, mendung!"

Morgiana mengangkat kepala dari larik-larik sajak pada novelnya. Pandangannya menemukan Alibaba yang menunjuk ke jendela luar, terpaku pada gumul-gumul awan kelabu yang melaju.

"Apa kau bawa payung?"

Alibaba menggeleng, lalu tertawa. "Aku suka lari hujan-hujanan."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, aku jadi terlihat keren," pemuda itu menyengir lebar. "Kedua, aku suka dinginnya. Aku jadi semangat latihan pagi."

Morgiana mengangguk saja, baru akan kembali membaca bukunya, saat Alibaba berkata lagi,

"Selain itu, kalau bawa payung kau jadi tidak bisa melihat langitnya. Pernah lihat, Mor? Kalau hujan, awan di atas jadi berwarna putih, lho, bukan hitam. Itu yang membuatku penasaran sampai sekarang."

"Oh?"

Dan Morgiana menemukan dirinya terpaku pada Alibaba.

"Hujan memang misteri, ya. Seperti kau, dan beberapa hal lain di dunia."

* * *

Morgiana mengangguk, dan jemari Alibaba mendekat, memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ pada telinganya.

"Judulnya _Moongate_. Aku diberitahu seniorku, Yamuraiha- _senpai_ , kalau musiknya bagus. Dan karena kau bilang suka instrumental …"

Morgiana hanya memandang ke bawah, ke sampul buku yang dibacanya beberapa menit lalu. Gawat. Jika ada Alibaba, buku ini tidak akan selesai.

"Bagaimana?"

Morgiana tersenyum. Alibaba tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, kah? "Bagus. Aku suka."

* * *

Morgiana, buku di pangkuan, membaca dengan suara keras sambil mendengar rupa-rupa balada.

Alibaba di sampingnya, mata terpejam, sejenak lupa kalau hari itu ada ujian, mendengar suara Morgiana yang diiringi musik sendu.

Kereta, pada hari-hari belakangan, jadi tempat mereka melupakan dunia.

* * *

"… libur musim panas. Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi, kurasa …"

6.33. Kereta melambat, begitu juga detik di sekitar Morgiana. Libur musim panas. Dua bulan. Tidak bertemu Alibaba.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di depannya. Beberapa detik lagi dia harus berlari kalau tidak ingin pintu ditutup. Tapi pemuda itu menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu Morgiana?

Untuk apa?

"Anu, aku … harus berangkat. Mau tidak—"

Pemuda itu kikuk. Menggaruk kepalanya, tertawa kecut, berkeringat. Dia ingin Morgiana bagaimana?

Alibaba memaksa sebuah senyum, pada akhirnya. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa?"

 _Kenapa 'sampai jumpa' Alibaba selalu berupa pertanyaan?_

Alibaba berbalik memunggunginya, menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa detik yang kritis. Dan Morgiana menemukan dirinya berdiri, lalu berlari.

"Li-libur nanti mau bertemu di kereta ini?"

Tangannya menggapai Alibaba, menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali. Morgiana terkejut. Ternyata kalau menyentuh Alibaba akan terasa sengatan listrik kecil seperti ini, ya?

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Wajahnya merah. "Boleh? Eh—maksudku, kau mau? Seperti biasa, jam enam?"

Morgiana mengangguk pelan. Menunggu. Alibaba tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, lalu berlari menjauh. Senyumnya masih di sana.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Morgiana tersenyum juga, dan mulai memudar; sementara kereta kembali berlari memisahkan mereka.

* * *

 _._

tbc

 _a/n:_ _disclaimer chapter 1 masih diterapkan_ _. BFG adalah karakter dari novel karangan Roald Dahl dengan judul yang sama, saya tidak memilikinya. Moongate milik Secret Garden._

 _ini bakal jadi multichap yang pendek, jadi saya usahakan update secepatnya T^T semoga suka chapter ini X3 dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca! semoga sehat selalu, ya ^^_


	3. the boy who has secretly wanted

**3**

 **.**

Warna dan rupa melaju dan berbaur dengan angin di luar kereta. Kabur. Sesaat muncul, untuk diam-diam tenggelam kemudian.

Seharusnya Alibaba melihat segala keindahan optik tadi. Tapi, di matanya hanya ada merah, merah muda, dan Morgiana.

* * *

Hari terakhir sebelum liburan, Yamuraiha- _senpai_ menghampiri Sharrkan- _senpai_ di gedung olahraga. Dia menyapa Alibaba sebentar, lalu mulai bicara. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kalian mau ikut uji nyali di liburan nanti?"

Sharrkan mengembalikan bola basket terakhir ke tempatnya. Pura-pura tidak peduli, padahal lima menit tadi dia khawatir kenapa Yamuraiha-nya belum datang. Dasar hipokrit. "Tidak tertarik, sih."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku hanya akan mengajak Alibaba—"

"Eits, tunggu. Siapa bilang aku tidak ikut?"

Yamuraiha- _senpai_ mengerutkan dahi, "Kau sendiri bilang tidak tertarik."

"Tapi bukan berarti tidak ikut, 'kan?" dia menatap penuh arti pada Alibaba, seolah berkata, 'Kalau kau ikut, kami tidak bisa berdua.'

"Terserah. Alibaba, mau ikut?"

Alibaba ingin tertawa saja. "Eh, tidak." Tapi, bukan berarti dia sepenuhnya menolak karena Sharrkan- _senpai_. Dia juga punya agenda lain. "Aku harus kerja sambilan."

Yamuraiha mengerucutkan bibir. "Sayang sekali. Tapi, kau bisa uji nyali sendiri, sih. Kau selalu naik kereta A untuk pergi, 'kan?"

Alibaba mengangguk. "Kenapa, Yamu- _senpai_?"

"Temanku bilang ada yang melihat hantu di sana. Entah di stasiun atau di keretanya. Kau tahu?"

"Tidak." Alibaba tidak terlalu peduli sekeliling, sebenarnya. Dia yakin setiap naik kereta, dia akan terbengong menatap lantai tanpa ambil pusing pada yang lain.

Ah, tapi, beberapa minggu ini dia menemukan rutinitas lain. Serta objek pandang lain.

Yamuraiha tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau lihat, beri tahu aku ya? Aku ingin menulis artikelnya untuk koran sekolah."

* * *

"Selamat pagi."

Morgiana tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Dia memakai seragam sekolahnya seperti biasa, dan dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya seperti biasa.

(Ada yang tidak biasa, tapi Alibaba tidak peduli.)

"Selamat pagi, Alibaba."

Yap. Alibaba siap menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan di kereta.

* * *

Alibaba tidak tahu sejak kapan dia tidur atau sudah berapa lama dia tidur. Yang diingatnya hanya aroma samar roti dan suara konstan kereta yang, secara alami, membuatnya jatuh bermimpi.

Kemudian bangun untuk melihat manik mata magenta cerah di depannya.

"Ugh … eh," berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Morgiana menunduk menatapnya. Tanpa ekspresi. Dan seolah belum mengagetkan, dia berbisik lembut, "Kau tertidur."

Alibaba ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri, sebagian karena sesal jatuh tertidur di samping Morgiana, sebagian karena ingin menyingkirkan kantuk yang menjerat.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Cuacanya memang sempurna untuk tidur siang."

Alibaba memperhatikan sekeliling. Kereta sesepi tadi pagi. Mungkin ramai waktu dia tidur, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang tinggal di gerbong ini sekarang. Ia ingat semalam bergadang menyelesaikan kerja sambilan, lalu langsung pergi ke stasiun supaya tidak terlambat.

Morgiana memberinya tatapan simpati. "Apa Alibaba yakin tidak masalah kalau bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak keberatan! Cuma terlalu bersemangat."

Dia tertawa-tawa sambil merengangkan tangan di atas kepala, merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Morgiana tersenyum. Tapi, gadis itu memandang kosong ke luar jendela, lama. Lama sekali.

* * *

"Lihat itu?" Alibaba menunjuk-nunjuk dengan riang, "Itu danau tempat karyawisata SMP-ku dulu."

Morgiana menatap jauh ke hamparan air biru dengan gemerlap matahari di ombak-ombak kecilnya. "Indah sekali."

"Apa kau pernah pergi ke danau?"

"Sepertinya ... belum pernah."

"Jadi, karyawisata SMP-mu?"

Morgiana tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terpaku pada danau yang hampir menghilang di belakang perbukitan. Ia diam terlalu lama, sampai Alibaba merasa telah salah bertanya. Apa Morgiana tidak suka mengenang masa lalu?

"Hm … Morgiana? Ayo, lanjutkan membaca."

Gadis itu mengangguk lamat-lamat, kemudian membacakan novelnya lagi.

* * *

Gumaman, bisikan, celoteh. Tawa riang, umpatan kesal, termenung diam. Nenek yang membawa keranjang bermotif kucing, rombongan anak sekolah yang berceloteh bahkan setelah turun kereta, bapak bertopi yang wajahnya kaku karena terlalu lama menunggu di stasiun. Kereta adalah tempat segala keramaian berkumpul dan keheningan berasal. Pagi saat matahari terbit, hingga jadi bundar jingga di kejauhan dilalui Alibaba di dalam gerbongnya, duduk mendengar musik dan cerita Morgiana.

Tentang luar angkasa, tentang pencarian peradaban yang hilang, tentang penyamun, tentang perompak, tentang makhluk sihir. Alibaba duduk di kereta, tapi gadis ini mengajaknya berkeliling dunia.

* * *

Mereka berpisah di stasiun.

Morgiana masih harus menaiki kereta, katanya. Dan Alibaba turun, langsung merasa kesepian.

"Tidak apa tidak kuantar pulang?"

Morgiana menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Tapi, ini jam tujuh malam."

Senyum itu lagi. Seperti sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. "Tidak apa, Alibaba. Pulanglah. Aku akan membawa novel baru untuk besok."

Dan, dengan itu, kereta melaju meninggalkan Alibaba.

* * *

"'Bintang-bintang terbangun'?"

Alibaba mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti artinya. Apa yang dia maksud dengan bintang selama ini tidur?"

Morgiana hampir tertawa, "Itu kiasan, Alibaba. Kalau siang bintang tidak kelihatan. Menjelang malam, mereka 'seakan' terbangun."

"Hm," Alibaba mengingat sesuatu. "Dulu, sewaktu kecil, aku selalu diberitahu kalau bintang itu wujud ratusan pasang mata raksasa yang mengintip ke dunia. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menciduk dan memakanku."

Morgiana tertawa sekarang. "Itu pasti karena Alibaba selalu ingin keluar di malam hari."

"Tepat! Makanya, setelah itu, aku tidak berani keluar malam-malam lagi." Alibaba bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kalau kau, Mor? Dulu kau pikir bintang itu apa?"

Gadis itu menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong, lagi. Alibaba tidak tahu apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya.

"Mor?"

"Eh, yah," Morgiana menutup novelnya pelan. "Kupikir itu adalah tempat di mana orang-orang yang pergi berpulang."

Alibaba menangkap nada getir dalam suara serak itu. "Apa kau masih percaya?"

Morgiana menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu."

Lalu Alibaba yakin dia tidak akan bisa melihat bintang dengan cara yang sama lagi.

* * *

"Tahu tidak?"

"Tidak. Apa?"

"Buku ini menuliskan bahwa hewan dengan denyut jantung tercepat adalah burung kolibri. 1200 kali per menit."

Alibaba terbelalak. Morgiana menatap buku di tangannya dengan senang, seperti menemukan harta karun bajak laut yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Cepat sekali."

"Ya," Morgiana memindahkan pandangannya ke Alibaba, yang tidak siap karena mata itu sangat menawan. "Hewan kecil biasanya punya denyut jantung yang cepat, dan hewan yang besar sebaliknya. Paus biru rata-rata memiliki denyut 8 kali per menit."

Alibaba tersenyum. "Oh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena mereka memompa darah dengan kebutuhan dan massa tubuh yang berbeda-beda." Morgiana tersenyum dengan mata dan bibirnya, dan Alibaba yakin Morgiana juga bersinar. "Kehidupan itu misterius sekali."

"Mm. Kupikir juga begitu. Semua berjalan dalam satu aturan universal. Satu sistem yang tidak bisa diabaikan kebenarannya."

"Alibaba tahu banyak hal, ya."

 _Ya,_ dan _tidak_. Alibaba tahu jantungnya sendiri berdegup-degup, melompat, terjun bebas hanya karena gadis ini. Yang tertawa, yang menatap kosong, yang terlihat sedih. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana jantung Morgiana bereaksi terhadapnya. Apakah tidak ada yang berubah? Apakah hanya Alibaba yang kebingungan dan merasakan semua ini sendirian?

"Tidak sebanyak kau mengetahui sesuatu, Mor."

* * *

"Hoi, piring kotor masih bertumpuk, anak muda!"

Alibaba terperanjat. Mengelap air liur, dia baru sadar dia tengah tertidur sambil berdiri ditopang gagang pel. Ada apa? Jam berapa? Apa dia telat?

"Alibaba! Cepat bereskan."

Alibaba memandang atasannya dengan mata mengantuk, lalu mengangguk. Entah kesialan apa, tapi tampaknya restoran hari ini begitu ingin melihatnya tersiksa. Dia mencuci sambil berusaha ingat apa tujuan semua ini.

* * *

"Kuliah?"

Alibaba menjawab, "Ya. Masih setahun lagi, sih. Tapi aku harus mengumpulkan uang dari sekarang."

Senyum Morgiana dalah obat pemadam kantuk yang paling mujarab. "Semoga lancar, ya."

Sejujurnya, Alibaba bahkan belum tahu ingin kuliah di bidang apa, atau bagaimana hal-hal di masa depan nanti, atau apakah segalanya akan berubah—alih-alih tetap sama? Yang jelas, Alibaba tahu kalau sepatah kalimat itu saja mampu membuatnya berusaha lebih keras.

* * *

Morgiana adalah penyihir yang menggubah kata-kata menjadi mantra. Morgiana adalah petualang yang tiap jejak kakinya meninggalkan bekas di pikiran Alibaba. Morgiana adalah prajurit perang yang menggelontorkan senjata meski harus berkorban nyawa.

"Ini buku ke-dua puluh. Apa masih ada yang ingin Alibaba baca?"

Tapi, di atas segalanya, Morgiana adalah gadis berambut merah dan memiliki senyum sederhana. Dia terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Terlalu misterius. Sebuah paradoks berbalut teka-teki. Morgiana adalah …

* * *

Kerja, tidur, makan, bertemu Morgiana, mendengarnya bercerita, tidur, pulang, belajar, kerja.

* * *

Tepat satu bulan, Alibaba berusaha melihat segalanya dari sisi positif.

Tapi, tidak juga. Sebenarnya.

Dia sudah hampir ambruk. Ternyata kebiasaannya tidur di kereta membawa dampak tidak menyenangkan. Alibaba datang ke stasiun suatu pagi, masih demam, hanya untuk minta maaf ke Morgiana kalau dia bisa menemuinya empat hari dalam seminggu.

Morgiana seperti ingin menangis. Novel yang tadinya ingin ia bacakan diturunkannya. "Ini salahku. Maaf, maaf, tolong jangan memaksakan diri lagi. A-Alibaba tidak harus bertemu denganku."

"Hei, aku yang memaksa. Selain itu," Alibaba tersenyum sok kuat, "masih ada novel yang belum kau bacakan."

Morgiana terlihat seperti ingin marah, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya sedih lagi.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?"

"A-aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Mor—"

Morgiana berlari menuju kereta, yang sedetik kemudian melaju penuh. Alibaba hanya bisa mematung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Semua kebisingan stasiun di pagi hari mengganjal tenggorokannya dan meninggalkan kabut di kepalanya.

* * *

Esoknya, dia tidak melihat Morgiana di gerbong yang biasa.

* * *

Esoknya, esoknya, esoknya lagi. Alibaba lelah mendapati kekosongan.

* * *

 _'Seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu'?_

* * *

Lucu ketika, tanpa sadar, semua hal yang awalnya berjalan lancar bisa tiba-tiba kusut berantakan. Semua yang biasa terjadi malah berubah asing dan rapuh. Alibaba masih berpikir apa yang salah, sampai rasanya tak tertahankan.

* * *

Dia tidak tahu siapa Morgiana.

Fakta itu mencuat begitu saja di antara tumpukan cucian piring dan asap penggorengan. Setiap Alibaba melihat sudut, dia akan merasa terkepung oleh pertanyaan,

Siapa Morgiana?

Gadis itu tidak pernah berkata di mana dia bersekolah. Di mana dia tinggal. Mengapa ia hanya memakai seragam sekolah di saat liburan. Morgiana hanya menyambutnya dalam gelenyar hangat dan persahabatan, tidak sekali pun mencoba menjelaskan.

Alibaba tidak bisa mencari Morgiana. Sekali lagi, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya dua orang yang dipertemukan di antara gegas kereta menyambut pagi. Dia memperhatikan Morgiana karena merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana? Dan seberapa penting kejadian itu? Alibaba tidak ingat.

* * *

Kenapa gadis itu tidak datang lagi?

* * *

"Eh, ah." Yamuraiha- _senpai_ mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap terang-terangan ke pelayan restoran di depannya. "Alibaba? Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?"

Sharrkan- _senpai_ di sebelahnya juga cemberut. "Kupikir kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesanku. Kau dicampakkan?"

"Tidak," Alibaba memaksa dirinya tersenyum. Tapi tangannya menggenggam keras buku menu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa Yamu- _senpai_ mengetahui gadis itu."

Yamuraiha mengangguk. "Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya dengan bantuan teman-temanku dari klub surat kabar sekolah lain. Nihil. Tidak ada anak seperti itu di daerah ini. Tapi," dia menggeleng, "ada satu kemungkinan."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencari dari ciri-ciri gadis itu yang kau berikan. Ada satu orang yang mirip, tapi aku tidak yakin."

Alibaba merasa jengah. "Tolong katakan sajalah, Yamu- _senpai_."

Yamuraiha memandang Sharrkan, kemudian melihatnya. Terbetik perasaan ganjil di dada Alibaba. Cara Yamuraiha- _senpai_ melihatnya seperti simpati, kasihan, dan kesedihan. Bercampur menjadi satu, bergulung di depan Alibaba dan membuatnya pening.

"Orang yang mirip dengan gadis itu sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ya._

 _Seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu._

* * *

 _._

tbc

 _a/n: untuk ice-chan, maafkan saya telat banget update ini T^T tapi, kemungkinan besar chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, jadi, yeah ^^ dan untuk yang telah mereview, fav/follow, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! (meskipun terima kasih aja gak akan cukup untuk membalas semangat yang telah kalian beri :") ) semoga suka dengan cerita ini ya ^^_


	4. the girl who has been secretly wishing

_(a/n: direkomendasikan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan Fine on the Outside milik Priscilla Ahn.)_

* * *

 **4**

 **.**

Morgiana memang pernah melihatnya di suatu masa.

Ia mencari fokus lain: mencuri tatap pada langit. Abaikan saja pemuda itu. Meski nyatanya, dia meliriknya lagi lewat sudut mata yang sempit, takut ketahuan telah menguntit.

Di atas, mendung sudah berlari entah ke mana.

* * *

Kereta juga sudah berlari entah ke mana.

Di stasiun antah berantah, di antara dengung manusia yang pulang-pergi, Morgiana berdiri. Novel di tangan. Angin di haluan. Galur-galur pikirannya tidak repot memperhatikan daun gugur yang berpuntir di udara. Senja. Hanya kata, kalimat, paragraf, cerita. Dan Morgiana akan mengangkat kepalanya jika sudah terlalu gelap untuk membaca.

Dia pulang dengan kereta tepat pukul tujuh.

Dan dia mengulangi siklus hidupnya seperti pergantian musim berlalu.

* * *

Ingatannya tertumpah keluar, mengambang. Tidak utuh, hanya berupa kilasan yang meragukan; entah terjadi atau tidak, entah nyata atau palsu. Tapi ingatan itu menghablur dan tidak mau pergi. Berubah bentuk menjadi mimpi.

* * *

Seringnya, gadis itu berdiri diam di peron, terkantuk-kantuk oleh suara sumbang jangkrik musim panas. Angin menembusnya, mengibarkan rambut dan menyalurkan suam-suam matahari. Melihat kereta melaju dengan kilau keperakan juga hobinya. Pikirannya berkelana, menebak siapa saja yang menaikinya, ke mana tujuan mereka, apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi Morgiana lebih senang bertanya-tanya sampai mana kereta akan berhenti. Di mana akhirnya? Apa memang harus ada akhir?

Sampai kapan dia akan begini?

* * *

Hari di mana senja terbakar kuning, Morgiana memutuskan akan mencintai langit.

Gadis itu tak punya banyak teman. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dia selalu ada di perpustakaan kota, bersembunyi dari dunia. Menyaksikan segelintir manusia masuk melalui pintu yang sama, saling diam, tapi sama-sama menjejali kepala dengan buku. Dia terlanjur suka tempat itu. Rak-rak tinggi kecokelatan, bau kertas tua dan tinta, tekstur sampul di bawah tangannya, suara srek-srek halus setiap kali seseorang berpindah halaman. Bahkan gumaman, bisikan, tarikan napas. Morgiana, yang tidak tahan dengan euforianya, mengambil satu buku lalu pergi ke beranda.

Di teras lantai dua, sebuah kursi berdiri kesepian. Ada semacam teleskop murah yang ditanam di selusur langkan depan kursi itu. Mungkin perpustakaan ini ingin jadi observatorium mini, tapi butuh banyak biaya dan tidak sebanding dengan peminat. Atau ini hanya ulah iseng pemiliknya yang suka menonton langit. Apa pun itu, senang rasanya punya tempat bersembunyi di dalam tempat sembunyi.

Dia nyaris tidak ingat sejak kapan semua ini jadi rutinitas. Tapi, dia ingat pernah jatuh dan menabrak teleskop itu dengan hidungnya ketika lulus kelas enam. Terlalu antusias. Namun SMP lebih jauh dari rumahnya, Morgiana tak punya sisa waktu untuk perpustakaan lagi. Dia beralih meminjam satu buku tiap minggu, menyempatkan diri menjadi penyanjung langit, lalu pulang dengan kereta.

Begitulah, hingga saat jejak ingatannya berhenti di satu pagi musim panas.

* * *

Morgiana terbangun dengan sentakan keras.

Selalu seperti itu. Selalu mimpi buruk untuk mengawali hari, dan jam aneh menggantung di udara yang menunjukkan waktu inkoheren. Jam itu selalu ada di sana, walau mulanya tidak mengkhawatirkan. Morgiana menganggapnya wajar, kecuali jarumnya yang perlahan bergerak berlawanan; dari angka satu menuju ke dua belas. Ia tidak ingin menebak apa yang terjadi jika jarum itu sampai ke angka terakhir.

Yang lebih aneh, gadis itu selalu terbangun di kursi peron. Seperti apa pun usahanya mengingat, dia tidak tahu di mana rumahnya, atau apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Morgiana bertanya pada petugas suatu pagi, tapi pria itu mengabaikannya dan hanya menghirup apa pun yang ada di termosnya. Morgiana menyerah, memutuskan lebih baik naik kereta.

Entah ke mana. Dia mengikuti saja. Melewati hutan, kota, gedung-gedung. Jika ada tempat indah, dia akan turun di stasiun lalu membaca. Jika cuaca mendung, dia akan menepi di tempat yang terlihat hangat. Seragamnya jadi tidak bermakna karena Morgiana sama sekali tidak tahu di mana ia bersekolah. Toh tidak ada yang bertanya atau memberinya perhatian.

Tak ada, kecuali seseorang.

* * *

Mimpinya selalu dimulai dengan buku yang terbuka di kata 'Selesai'.

Morgiana, yang tidak ingat sudah membacanya atau belum, lantas menutup bukunya. Itu adalah satu pagi yang sibuk di stasiun. Lautan manusia mengantre bersamanya hingga kereta datang. Tak lazim, karena stasiun itu selalu identik dengan sepi.

Dia selalu memimpikan ini. Nyaris hapal setiap kejadian, setiap detail, semua obrolan pagi di sekitar. Setelah ini, dia akan menatap angkasa kosong. Setelah itu, dia akan menoleh ke kereta yang hampir sampai. Setelah itu, seorang wanita berteriak. Setelah itu, seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari menabrak kakinya.

Dia limbung. Bukunya jatuh lebih dulu, berdebum kecil di atas rel besi. Sampulnya menyilaukan sedetik itu, ketika dia sadar kereta sudah terlalu dekat untuk berhenti. Kemudian ...

Kemudian ...

.

* * *

 _"_ _Hai, mm, boleh berdiri di sini?"_

Percaya atau tidak, hari di mana dia menatap Alibaba, Morgiana memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta.

* * *

.

Saat jatuh, seluruh hal yang ada di sekitarnya tampak tidak nyata. Komikal. Rasanya lama sekali hingga tubuhnya menabrak besi dingin, batu dan pasir. Tidak nyata. _Aku akan jatuh, aku akan jatuh, kenapa aku belum jatuh? Kapan aku jatuh?_

Dia memikirkan segalanya: hidup, langit, buku. Perpustakaan itu akan kehilangan satu bukunya kalau tidak Morgiana kembalikan, tapi dunia masih akan berputar tanpanya. Kakaknya akan menangis, tapi pasti akan tetap melanjutkan hidup. Kelasnya akan berkabung, tapi mereka bisa tertawa di pelajaran berikutnya. Rasanya aneh. Seakan seluruh waktu pepat dalam detik-detik lambat.

Kemudian dia benar-benar jatuh.

Ada teriakan. Ada lengking peluit. Lebih banyak kepanikan. Morgiana bisa menatap langit. Biru. Biru. Dan betapa cerah langit itu. Tapi, Morgiana suka yang agak gelap. Atau langit fajar dengan awan berundak-undak. Kenapa segalanya terasa sangat indah saat dia tahu ini yang terakhir?

Seseorang menggapainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat bangun!"

Pemuda itu tidak lebih tua darinya. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya hangat. Alisnya berkerut dan terlihat khawatir. Dia menjangkau dari tepi peron, tangannya gemetar meminta Morgiana menyambutnya. Cepat, cepat. Dadanya sesak menggelegak, nyeri, hampir pecah. Kerumunan makin mendesak. Kereta hampir tiba dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika—

* * *

 _Seandainya kita tidak pernah bertemu._

* * *

Morgiana tersentak.

Stasiun lengang seperti biasa. Dia meluruskan bahu dan duduk tegak. Nyatakah mimpi itu? Apa yang dilakukan Morgiana setelahnya? Apa akhirnya? Sempatkah ia berterima kasih?

Dia menutup mata. Pola-pola multiwarna mulai timbul-tenggelam di kelopaknya. Mata ini nyata. Digenggamnya tangan, tubuhnya nyata. Dan betapa pun Morgiana memikirkannya, semua hal mulai membuatnya gila.

Kereta sepi seperti biasa. Pukul enam. Dia menunggu—meski dia sendiri yang berkata untuk tidak bertemu lagi.

Alibaba datang. Matanya mencari, tapi Morgiana bersembunyi. Gadis itu berani bertaruh Alibaba tidak tidur dan langsung ke stasiun seusai kerja. Saat kereta berhenti dan dia menepi ke sudut di mana Alibaba tidak bisa melihatnya, Morgiana memperhatikan. Menjadi penguntit selama beberapa hari, sambil melawan perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Di hari ke sekian, Alibaba berhenti mencoba.

Meski Morgiana tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

* * *

Bahkan ketika dia dan Alibaba mulai membuat janji, mimpi itu tetap menghantui.

Dia tidak dapat menjelaskan beberapa hal. Seperti alamat rumahnya, mengapa ia selalu memakai seragam, atau tatapan kosong yang diberikan kepadanya dari orang selain Alibaba. Apa kesalahannya? Morgiana hanya bermimpi, bangun, melihat jarum jam bergerak mundur, novel baru di pangkuan, menanti di kereta seperti orang bodoh.

Alibaba tidak datang.

* * *

Tidak datang.

Novel baru tentang kastil rahasia di tengah hutan rahasia dia baca dengan sepi.

Tidak datang.

Morgiana menatap sinar terakhir matahari yang terbakar di sebelah barat.

Tidak datang.

Jarum jam hampir sampai ke angka dua belas.

(Tubuhnya yang nyata, kini mulai terasa tidak nyata.)

.

.

.

* * *

Di hari terakhir liburan musim panas, Alibaba masuk ke keretanya.

Napasnya memburu, seakan habis mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk berlari. Gadis itu terkesiap. Tidak menyangka dan agak takut. Dia ingin bersembunyi di bawah kursi, atau kabur ke gerbong lain. Tapi Alibaba menangkap tatapannya lebih dulu.

"Morgiana. Syukurlah kau ada." Saat Alibaba tersenyum, dia baru menyadari betapa terlambatnya rasa rindu ini muncul. "Aku tahu kau bilang tidak ingin bertemu, tapi aku terus memikirkannya dan kurasa ini benar.

"Mau berkereta denganku?"

* * *

Selewat beberapa stasiun, Morgiana hanya mampu menoleh sebentar, untuk kemudian mendapati pandangan Alibaba juga terpaku padanya. Mereka membuang muka bersamaan.

Dulu Alibaba yang selalu memulai: bicara, mengajaknya menjelajah. Alibaba sering berkata ada stasiun yang bagus dekat sini, dan mereka turun. Mulai dari stasiun besar ke stasiun reyot tepi kota, kereta A ke kereta B. Berganti kereta menjadi hal yang menyenangkan saat pemuda itu tak bosan-bosannya bercerita tentang sesuatu: senior-seniornya di SMA, rekan di tempat kerja, teman-teman sesama pemain sepak bola. Sementara Morgiana mengagumi dunia yang keluar dari kalimat Alibaba, ia juga memperhatikan langit biru hampa, atau lantai stasiun yang dipenuhi debu musim panas, atau pandangan dan kernyitan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Alibaba. Dari sana, dia sudah menduga ada yang salah.

Tapi, sekarang, Alibaba bahkan tidak bersuara.

Mereka melewati beberapa stasiun dalam bisu. Kadang saat Morgiana kehilangan ragu, dia hampir menawarkan diri untuk membaca novel. Tapi saat menoleh dan melihat Alibaba lagi-lagi menatapnya, Morgiana berhenti dan menunduk, mengutuk diri sendiri. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Kata-kata terus mengkhianatinya.

Ia baru saja memanggil, "Alibaba," sementara di saat yang bersamaan, pemuda itu berbisik, "Morgiana."

Gadis itu hampir tersedak. "Ah, maaf. Silakan duluan."

"Tidak, tidak," ujarnya seraya menggeleng. "Kau saja, Mor."

"Tapi, Alibaba sepertinya ingin bicara hal penting. Duluan saja."

"Kau lebih mendesak. Lanjutkanlah."

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah."

Tiba-tiba saja, segala kecanggungan ini terasa bodoh. Alibaba terkekeh samar, menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menutup mata. Morgiana menumbuhkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Berharap suaranya tidak aneh saat berujar, "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, mor." Suara gelaknya sekonyong-konyong hilang. "Dan, yah, aku sudah berhenti kerja sambilan."

Morgiana menoleh cepat, "Kenapa?"

Alibaba menjawab dengan santai, "Karena liburannya sudah selesai."

"Oh, benar."

Morgiana tidak berani menatap lebih dari tiga detik. Dia alihkan matanya ke hal lain. Ke tangannya, ke kaca jendela, ke pemandangan kabur yang bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya. Agaknya Alibaba paham.

"Maafkan aku baru menemuimu sekarang."

Rambut merah Morgiana menyapu bahu saat menggeleng, menjawab, "Tidak. Aku yang salah, Alibaba."

"Aku sudah tahu, mor."

Dan Morgiana baru sadar kalimat itu terdengar sangat menakutkan. "Soal?"

"Soal kau." Pemuda itu menatapnya hati-hati. Dahinya berkerut, ada ragu dalam suaranya. "Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti adalah siapa kau? Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, tapi kapan dan kenapa?" ia meringis, "Aku tidak ingat itu."

Morgiana menutup mata. Rasanya menyakitkan berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat tidak ada air mata yang benar-benar keluar. Rasanya masih menyakitkan.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru ingat beberapa hari lalu." Dengan cara yang menyakitkan, lanjut Morgiana dalam hati. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya mengeluh. Dia mencari pandangan Alibaba, "Mau kuceritakan?"

.

* * *

—dia menangkap tangan pemuda pirang itu.

Tubuhnya ditarik, dan Morgiana berangsur berdiri, menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada penyelamatnya waktu memanjat naik. Dunia berputar-putar liar di sekelilingnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Dia bisa merasa akan menjejakkan kaki di peron lagi, akan bernapas lagi, akan menikmati langit lagi. Semua hanya karena sepasang tangan yang menangkapnya ini. Morgiana hampir tersenyum, namun menyadari bahwa pemuda itu terlalu mencondongkan tubuh. Dia akan jatuh menggantikan Morgiana.

Dan bukan ini yang dia minta.

Gadis itu melirik ke kereta yang hampir tiba. Terlambat, terlambat. Dia harus memutuskan! Dipandanginya mata amber itu, sebelum melepaskan tangan—membuat si pemuda terdorong menjauhi kereta.

Jika ada penyesalan selama dia hidup, Morgiana yakin ini bukan salah satunya.

* * *

.

"Aku sudah meninggal."

Alibaba tidak terkejut. Atau barangkali hanya menutupi. Matanya terpaku ke lantai kereta. Morgiana mendapati betapa berat menceritakan ini dari sisinya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan, "Aku menemuimu karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Alibaba tersenyum. Senyum sedih yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan. "Kuharap bukan untuk memberitahu kalau aku yang membuatmu mati."

"Tidak, tidak!" Morgiana ingin tertawa, tapi tak bisa. Lagipula Alibaba tidak terlihat sedang bercanda. "Kau menyelamatkanku. Saat kelas dua SMP, di musim panas. Satu stasiun sebelum tempat kau biasa pergi. Apa kau ingat?"

Alibaba menggeleng.

"Aku jatuh. Kau berusaha menarikku sebelum kereta datang. Tapi tidak sempat, kurasa." Kilasan mimpinya mulai terjalin saat Morgiana mengatakannya. Mimpinya adalah segalanya, dan segala ini bukan mimpi. "Aku ingin berterima kasih, tapi kau tidak pernah datang ke stasiun itu lagi."

"Jadi aku gagal menyelamatkanmu," Alibaba mendengus, "lalu melarikan diri dan melupakannya."

"Bukan! Bukan begitu, Alibaba," dia mencapai tangan Alibaba, agak semu dan jauh, namun dia bertahan. "Kau menyelamatkanku. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena itu membuatmu trauma. Aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkan diri. Percayalah."

Morgiana menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu. Alibaba memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, beberapa kerutan muncul di tepi kelopaknya. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia menatap Morgiana. Warna amber itu temaram disaput bayangan.

"Jadi, itu menjelaskan kenapa kau kembali. Untuk bertemu denganku?" dia tersenyum tulus. "Apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?"

Morgiana tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangguk.

"Apa ... apa aku tidak bisa mengambil fotomu?" Alibaba merogoh kantung celana, mengibaskan ponselnya ringan. Dia masih berusaha tersenyum, meski Morgiana tahu sandiwaranya payah. "Katakanlah, dua kali? Tiga? Atau berfoto bersama?"

Ketika Morgiana tidak menjawab, dia tertawa serak. "Oh tak apa. Aku—tunggu. Aku ada ide! Kurasa aku menyimpannya di ... ah! Ketemu." Kali ini dia merogoh kantung kemeja putihnya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas tisu dan pensil yang terlalu pendek. Dia meluruskan lipatan kertas itu di atas kakinya, dan mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan pensil. Menggambar? Menulis? Morgiana tidak tahu, bertahan dan menanti.

"Nah, ini dia."

Alibaba memberinya kertas tadi. Di tengah, agak ke bawah, sebuah gambar tertangkap pandangan Morgiana. Gambar kasar seseorang berambut panjang dengan kuncir samping, tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata menutup. Gambar itu begitu aneh, bergetar dan banyak sapuan pensil yang tidak rata. Beberapa malah bolong karena Alibaba terlalu menekannya. Tapi Morgiana diam saja.

"Bagaimana? Jelek, ya?" Alibaba menggaruk kepala. Senyumnya bergetar, sama seperti gambarnya. Tapi, hangat. Hangat, seperti gambarnya. "Kau cantik sekali, sih, aku jadi grogi waktu menggambarmu."

Morgiana tak bisa memandang Alibaba. Awalnya ia mengatur agar bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, tapi ketika isakannya keluar, Morgiana baru sadar tengah menangis.

"Apa—Mor?!"

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Morgiana tidak tahu menangis bisa sedemikian menyiksa. Dan tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah merasa baik-baik saja. Hidupnya tidak berarti, kecuali saat terakhir ketika dia mati. Apa karena ini bukan mimpi? Sebab Morgiana mencari, tapi tidak terasa aliran darahnya, detak jantungnya, suara napasnya.

Namun, sakitnya tersisa.

"Morgiana?"

 _Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kenapa menolongku? Kenapa peduli? Aku tidak ingin merasa istimewa, ketika pada akhirnya aku akan dilupakan. Aku tidak ingin dilupakan ..._

Tidak. Morgiana tidak sanggup bertanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, membiarkan semuanya keluar dengan air mata. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa ini nyata atau tidak. Tangisan, bahunya yang bergetar, hatinya yang hancur. Dia sudah mati. Dia tidak mungkin terus berada di sini.

Alibaba meraih bahunya, bisikannya menyelisip lembut di antara isakan Morgiana, "Kau boleh menangis, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu."

"Tapi—tapi Alibaba akan," Morgiana menggeleng, terseguk, mencoba menghapus air mata meski hasilnya sia-sia, "Alibaba akan dianggap gila lagi."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'."

Morgiana menurunkan tangannya, mendapati Alibaba mendekat dari tempatnya duduk sebelum ini, merentangkan tangan, mengirimkan wangi musim panas dan warna bunga matahari. Tangan Alibaba merengkuh Morgiana perlahan, mungkin takut semua ini hanya khayalan, tapi saat akhirnya wajahnya terbenam di ceruk bahu Alibaba, dia tidak memikirkan hal lain.

Morgiana tersesat. Tapi Alibaba menemukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan pikirkan. Lagipula, saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jadi gila, Mor."

.

.

.

* * *

Senja merayap jingga di kaki langit.

Mereka menyandarkan kepala ke jendela, saling besentuhan. Cahaya keemasan tersiram masuk dan menciptakan bayangan di lantai. Hanya satu. Hanya ada bayangan Alibaba.

Morgiana mengangkat telapak tangannya impulsif. Seringan udara. Di bawah sinar, wujudnya hampir transparan. Jam aneh yang tak pernah dia singgung keberadaannya sudah hampir sampai di angka dua belas. Ah, jadi ini yang terakhir. Ia mendesah, "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Alibaba. Aku akan pergi hari ini."

"Apa?" Alibaba terduduk tegak, melongo. "Pergi itu, maksudmu ..."

"Aku sudah bertemu Alibaba. Aku sudah menyelesaikan apa yang aku inginkan. Setelah stasiun ini dan kau pulang, saatnya aku pergi."

Alibaba mencari sesuatu di matanya. "Kita akan bertemu besok?"

Morgiana menggeleng pelan.

"Ta—tapi, bagaimana denganku?"

Morgiana ingin menjawab, 'Sederhana. Lanjutkan hidupmu, Alibaba,' tapi ia meragu. Tidak sesederhana itu. Tidak. Tidak pernah ada sederhana dalam hidup ini. Morgiana hanya sulit menerimanya.

Benar. Bagaimana dengan Alibaba?

"Lupakan aku."

Alibaba tertawa gugup. "Mor."

"Aku hanya salah satu bagian musim panas, seperti salah satu serpihan dari ingatanmu yang hilang. Melupakanku akan lebih mudah untukmu."

Kereta hampir berhenti. Begitu pula waktu di sekeliling mereka.

Ah. Lagi-lagi terulang. Seolah seluruh kejadian pepat dalam detik lambat: perpustakaan, Morgiana menanti kereta, sendirian. Seorang anak kecil menabraknya—hal paling tak terduga dalam hidupnya. Alibaba, datang, memintanya hidup meski mereka tidak saling mengenal. Lalu kereta datang dan—

Alibaba, menghampiri, menanyakan namanya. Buku yang mereka baca, lagu yang mereka dengar. Musim panas yang benar-benar panas: suara jangkrik, kumbang, angin yang menggesek daun. Bayang-bayang memanjang setiap kereta berlalu. Petualangan, berbagai macam serpihan perasaan. Perpisahan.

Selalu ada perpisahan dalam sebuah cerita.

Kereta berhenti. Alibaba tersenyum lagi. Bibirnya membentuk kata, tapi dia menggeleng, menunduk, tersenyum lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seakan belum cukup, dia berdiri dan menampilkan wajah senang. "Aku bahagia karena menyukaimu." Dia mulai berjalan ke pintu. Satu langkah, dua langkah. Lalu berbalik. Menatap Morgiana lurus-lurus di mata. "Jadi, jangan minta aku melupakanmu, oke?"

Alibaba menapaki peron saat Morgiana berlari dan menggapai tangannya tepat di ambang pintu. Ia hanya punya satu menit. Tidak lebih.

Ingatannya tertumpah keluar, mengambang. Tangan ini adalah tangan yang menggenggam hidupnya dulu, saat dia masih hidup. Tangan ini adalah tangan yang dia rasakan sengatan listriknya dulu, saat dia menginginkan hidup. Tangan ini tidak terasa lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Tubuhnya menghilang perlahan, menyatu dengan udara, menjadi serpihan musim panas. Jam aneh itu sudah pecah dan memenuhi matanya dengan warna-warni, menyesakkan. Dia menggenggam lagi, tangan Alibaba tidak terasa. Tidak tergapai.

"Mor—"

"Aku juga. Aku suka! Aku tidak ingin berpisah, tidak ingin menghila—" Morgiana kehilangan suara. Matanya mencari dan Alibaba tersenyum lebar untuk terakhir kali.

"Ayo, kita bertemu di musim panas berikutnya."

Pintu tertutup. Kereta pergi menantang waktu. Memisahkan jarak yang tidak bisa bersatu, seolah menertawakan dunia. Dan Alibaba yang tertinggal. Dan Morgiana yang menghilang dalam kerlipan merah. Beberapa serpihannya berpuntir di udara sekitar pemuda itu, yang memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Menangis dalam diam.

(Tapi, Alibaba tidak tahu bahwa takkan ada musim panas berikutnya untuk Morgiana.)

* * *

.

end

 _a/n: terima kasih untuk_ _reycchi-senpai_ _,_ _thelastconstellations_ _,_ _Ramyeon_ _,_ _ajisaidera_ _,_ _koniko ninov_ _,_ _Fujimaki Hirano_ _,_ _clearpearll_ _yang telah ada di sini, menanti bersama saya. dan untuk_ _ **Cooliceprincess**_ _, yang udah bikin saya berusaha keras untuk fik ini, terima kasih banyak! (peluk ice-chan) TTATT meski_ _banyak_ _sekali_ _k_ _ekurangannya, akhirnya bisa selesai. ini adalah fik mc pertama yang saya publish, jadi kalo ada kesalahan, mohon beritahu. saya masih harus banyak belajar TTvTT_

 _terlepas dari semua itu, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kalian senang membaca contre temps, seperti saya yang senang membuatnya_ (ಥuಥ) _terima kasih banyak!_

.

* * *

Pemuda itu masih terpaku pada padang bunga matahari yang terhampar. Kuning dan hijau di bawah langit senja musim panas. Menggenggam secarik kertas tisu lusuh, menunggu seseorang muncul di kereta.

Untuk kesekian kalinya.


End file.
